Fallen Under Your Spell
by BreathOfMidnightAir
Summary: One-shot, musical-verse. A certain Scarecrow runs into Elphaba in the woods. They meet for the first time since Fiyero was transformed. Fiyeraba


**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked.**

The moon shone down from the clouds; stars were scattered throughout the darkened sky. The Scarecrow, or Fiyero rather, was sitting on the soft grass near his two traveling companions. Dorothy was fast asleep and the Tin Man was sitting under a nearby tree, seeming to stare into space.

Fiyero had figured out recently that the Tin Man was, in fact, Boq. Of course, the Scarecrow hadn't addressed this realization to anyone and he wasn't planning to. Fiyero silently hoped that Boq didn't know his own identity--that he was Fiyero, the Vinkun prince in love with Elphaba; things were so much easier if he didn't know.

In the corner of his eye, Fiyero could have sworn that he saw a flash of green. Shaking it off as his imagination playing tricks, he returned to his thoughts. This didn't last long, however, because he heard a distant rustling of leaves. Boq didn't seem to hear this at all; perhaps he was lost in his own thoughts. Fiyero turned his attention to where he had heard the noise. _Could it be her? Could it be Elphaba?_ Without even thinking, Fiyero pushed himself to his feet and began to walk in the direction of the trees.

"Where do you think you're going?" Boq, the Tin Man, asked skeptically.

"Just…going for a walk. I'll be back soon." Fiyero replied.

Boq didn't seem convinced, but Fiyero wasn't about to turn down an opportunity of possibly seeing and explaining everything to Elphaba. He deeply missed her and longed to feel her in his arms again…to look into her eyes again and see her remarkably beautiful soul.

He turned around and strode into the woods, heading straight to the spot he had seen the flash of green earlier.

There was another rustling of leaves and branches.

Before Fiyero could get much farther, he felt two arms grab him from behind, one hand covering his mouth… one _green_ hand.

The Scarecrow was pulled into a grove of trees; far enough away from Dorothy and Boq.

He was roughly pushed from her grasp and he quickly turned on his heel to gaze at Elphaba…his gorgeous Fae.

She was wearing her favorite black gown and hat. Elphaba's midnight-colored hair cascaded down her back, being lit by the moon. Her wonderfully green facial features were as beautiful as ever; but there seemed to be a fierce and fiery look in her eyes… a dangerous look.

"Alright, Scarecrow, let's get something straight. I _need_ those damn shoes and—"

Elphaba stopped short in the middle of her sentence when the Scarecrow walked right up to her without any trace of fear.

"Shh, relax…" Fiyero whispered, stroking her cheek gently with his cloth fingers.

"Get off—"

Yet again, Elphaba stopped mid-sentence when she felt the Scarecrow's touch. It was so familiar…but it couldn't be…

"F…Fiyero?" Her voice was so soft that it was barely audible. Her emerald-colored features softened as well. "But I…you're…"

Fiyero leaned in close to her and quietly sang into her ear, his breath grazing over her skin.

"Maybe I'm brainless…maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing through different eyes…"

Elphaba stared wide-eyed into Fiyero's eyes, which were just black-painted splotches.

He continued to sing, "Somehow I've fallen under your spell…"

The green woman teared up, guilt flooding her entire body and soul.

Fiyero added one more line, "And somehow I'm feeling…It's up that I fell."

Elphaba choked back a gasp as she flung herself into Fiyero's arms.

"I thought you were dead…I…I did this to you." A tear reached the corner of her eye. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…"

"Relax, Fae." He soothed, stroking her hair for the first time in ages. "You saved me."

"I'll find a way, Yero. I'll turn you back, I promise!" Elphaba said frantically.

"Don't worry about it, Fae. Just focus on now."

Elphaba didn't seem to calm down. "I almost set you on fire! I'm…"

"Don't say it, Elphaba. You're not evil or wicked."

"Yes I am, Fiyero! Look at what I've done!"

"You've done nothing bad or wrong on purpose, Fae."

She was about to reply when Fiyero touched his cloth-face to her lips. Despite Fiyero's condition, Elphaba could practically feel Yero's soft lips on hers. They broke apart moments later.

"We need to leave Oz. We don't belong here, not anymore." Fiyero stated.

"We can't just leave, Yero. There are too many things that are happening now…"

Fiyero was suddenly struck with a thought. "What if you faked your death?"

"What? How?"

"Well, when Dorothy, Boq and I get to the Emerald City, I'll try to get them to Kiamo Ko. It can happen then."

"But _how_, Yero? And what about Glinda?"

"Remember those rumors about water being able to melt you?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba nodded, she was beginning to understand.

"What if we took that ridiculous rumor to our advantage?"

"But, Yero, we need to plan this out more… And what about Glinda? I can't leave Oz with her thinking I'm dead! She's my best friend…my first and _only_ friend besides you."

"I'll…send you a letter. I'll give it to Chistery or one of the other Flying Monkeys. It'll explain everything."

"But, Fiyero…"

"I have to go back soon. Like I said, I'll write a letter. Just be careful, okay? We'll be together again soon…"

Elphaba nodded and kissed his straw neck with as much passion as possible. She reached into the bag hidden under her cloak and took out a piece of parchment and a pen. She muttered a spell, making them invisible to everyone but her and Fiyero.

"Take care, my Yero. I love you so much…"

"I love you too. And be careful!"

They embraced once more, savoring the feeling of undying love flowing through them at that moment.

There was a rush of wind and a whisk of a cloak, and Elphaba was flying off on her broom, awaiting the letter, but more importantly, the return of her lover and freedom from the biased opinions of the Ozians. In a day or two, it would all be over. She could be with Yero for the rest of their lifetimes and both their lives would be changed…for the better.


End file.
